BloodClaw Clan
SEXSEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX About Us ' ' We are a non fierce clan. we are very vulnuarable Toxic EmberWolf You Will Wish You Never Messed With Me You Will Suck My Brother Cock And He Will Cum On Your FACE. I Will Fuck You Suck My Balls :D I Will Cum For You RULES 'All new members must call Crookedstar "Sexy Daddy"' Kits *No "drowning" (just stay away from the river if u can't swim yet) *No getting attacked by invisible things *No fighting in battles ''' *If you fight with each other try not to kill each other *Listen to those older then you * NO JUST KIDDING BE FREE! Apprentices *Listen to your Mentor, Leader, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors always or I shall pee on you and chain you up in the middle of camp for every cat to see o.o *No crossing borders unless there is a battle in that case you may cross them o.o *No peeing on/in anyones tree or den *No stealing catmint from the medicine cats den o^o only Shattered, Blue, Little, Moon, Cinder, and Fawn can do that o.o and also the medicine cats... *and lastly no showing off that is rude -^- *NO JUST KIDDING BE FREE!!!! All Cats *No peeing on Shatteredstar's tree/den *Listen to orders (Or Crookedleg will hunt you down and beat you with her spoon =.=) *No killing each other *No eating all the Catmint *No stealing Crookedleg's cookies from her stash *No trying to spy/hack the clan -^- we will find you and eat your soul *And further more, LISTEN and RESPECT your leader, deputy, and med (Or Shatteredstar will sacrifice you to Sithis =^=) *If you refuse to listen to those a higher rank then you, then you shall be punished *NO JUS KIDDING BE FREE New Warriors *No trying to show off in battle you will probably just get hurt more o.o *No disrespecting your elders/senior warriors/Medicine cats o-o *And lastly no trying to be a hero if you find more than one cat on our territory please just call anyone else that is online or an ally or even a friend/family member just please o_o do not be a hero you will just get hurt... *NO JUST KIDDING BE FREE Cats From Other Clans *No tresspassing if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings you come in after we will use force. *No hunting on our territory you will be warned two times if cought hunting. *No stealing any catmint from us o_o you steal catmint we will steal it back and weird you out till you start to run *No attacking our medicine cats kits or queens without very good reason o_o if you attack we will not hesitate to kill you and anyone seen aiding in the attack *And lastly no spying on us from behind tree's no comming back and making excuses why you are in our territory and no saying you can come through our territory because you are not roll playing and that you are a "TwoLeg" -^- *Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks ~Fawn *NAH JUST KIDDING BE FREE History Bloodclaw was made about three years ago, the old members were indeed what you all think we are, cold blooded killers was their only personality. Ive only heard stories of the Clan during the first two years, but when i joined our strongest allies were Eclispe and RavenClan. The leader was Bubblestar, and the deputy was Swifttail. The top warriors were Bubblestar's kits, and the clan had around 70 members. Slowly after i joined Bubblestar lost some of her bloodlust, and her kits were distancing from her, leaving the clan less deadly and "evil". The clan suffered a hacking, right after becoming max, and Bubblestar became less active due to schoolwork. My memory is mixing up the order of things, but at some point i believe before the hackings Bubblestar was killed. I dont quite remeber how, but when she left to join one of her kits Dark Forest clans, all the senior warriors followed. Swiftstar couldnt handle the stress of leading a dying clan, and stepped down as leader leaving the posistion open for Bluestar. I dont remember who the deputy was at first, but at some point they left and the clan was left without a deputy for many moons. The clan was over half unactive, and i had left to start my own clan which died a month later. Bluestar had no one else she could trust to lead her clan after her, so she chose me as the new deputy. Durring the hackings when Bluestar was almost unactive i kept the clan alive, i gathered members and decided who could and couldnt be trusted with the rank of officer. Bluestar became active again and after some family drama the clan became almost as strong as it was before the hackings. Many seasons later, we heard from a former member that the Black Paw werewolves were swarming DarkmoonClan territory attempting to claim it as their own. Since Ravenflight was the leader of RavenClan, one of our oldest allies, we felt that we needed to save their territory from the wolves. I lead a patrol to their territory and sure enough, the wolves were indeed swarming. It didnt take long for their numbers to detect us, we faced them bravely until the rest of the clan came to help. Me and Bluestar made it clear that we would not allow them to take over the land, it belonged to one of our closest allies, our friends. They attacked, we called allies to help, and our allies called allies. There was very few Darkmoon cats in the fight, but enough of every other clan to over power the wolves. During the battle Bluestar lost four lives, she was left with only one. A long time after the battle my younger sister Littlecloud begged for help in guild chat. She was defending a ThunderClan kit from three TigerClan warriors who were trying to kill the kit. The TigerClan warrios wouldnt back down and we were forced to kill them, to save the kits life. A few days after TigerClan sent a cat (who we later found out was a kit) to kill Bluestar. The kit slashed her throat open and shoved deathberries down her throat, Bluestar didnt know at the time that it was a kit and took the blow. There was nothing our medince cats could do, and Bluestar died. She now lays under the ground at the base of the med den hill. Now we arrive at current time, where I Shatteredstar is leader, Crookedleg is deputy, and we have many medicine cats. Our clan is strong as ever, our warriors are fierce, and our territory is thriving. ~From the perspective of Shatteredstar WE KIDDING THIS IS FAKE Ranks Clan Size: WAAAAH WE ONLY HAVE 0 PEOPLE Officers: WE HAVE NONE Allies & Enemies Allies: FROST CLAN Territory We have NO TERRITORY Ceremony Types Apprentice Ceremonies: The kit(s) in question will be given their -paw name and will be promoted to member rank in the guild. Warrior Ceremonies: The apprentice(s) will be summoned to High Rock to stand beside the leader, they will receive their warrior name, and stay member rank. Officer/Senior Warrior Ceremonies: After the warrior(s) in question have been in the clan long enough for the leader to trust them with the power to add, promote, demote, and kick out, clanmates, they will have a ceremony durring which they are promoted to officer rank in the guild. This also applys to medicine cats. Our Fighting Ways What we DO consider Power Playing: *Dodging *"kills" attacks *Using "powers" to kill *Using "powers" to avoid death *"Healing" What we DON'T consider Power Playing: *attacks consisting of more then one blow *long attacks *deathberry juice on claws *thorns/teeth reinforcing claws *Using "ntn" Training Meathods: '''We no longer have apprentices assigned to induvidual mentors. We have Clan Training Sessions, so the apprentices dont have to wait for a certain person to get online. The apprentices are trained by all warriors to recieve the most info and battle moves known in the Clan. Exiled Cats (not allowed to join) Toxic KitKatz Celebirty Neon *Disloyalty *Traitor (chose to help an enemy over her clan)